Feelings Reveal
by victoria.papola.5
Summary: Another Sonamy one-shot. What's the summary? Read the title.


**(Another sonamy one-shot. I don't own Sega.)**

Blood everywhere, screams that I can't block out, and pain in my chest like nothing I ever felt before. The pain in my chest was unbearable but so were the screams and the sight of blood. I blinked my eyes again and again hoping this was a dream but nothing changed. Finally I forced myself to calm down. Taking deep and steady breaths I forced myself to stand even though my muscles shrieked in protest. I looked around and realized that I was in the Green Hill zone, blood seemed to coat everything then memories came rushing back to me. The Deadly Six were back and tried to kill us. Sonic and me. Sonic was able to kill most of them first but…I gripped my chest as more pain sized through me. Zavok, the leader of the group was sneaking up behind him while he was attacking and I knew I couldn't stand by and let my hero be crushed.

"Sonic, look out!" I cried. I threw my hammer at Zavok hitting him dead on. Sonic turned and gasped. I never saw it coming. I don't even remember who hit me or how but it was like an explosion and my vision slamming into darkness. I looked around for any sighs of my hero or the deadly six. Nothing came into view. I forced myself to walk. Pain followed me every step of the way but I didn't stop. Not until I knew that my hero was safe. I heard voices and stumbled towards them. I turned right at a hill and saw many people wearing police jackets and had dogs with them. The kind that looked for missing people. Suddenly one of the dogs began barking in my direction. The police looked up and saw me and he called out to the others.

"There she is!" He called. I noticed that something was in his hand. My hairband. It was torn and ripped and didn't even look red anymore. It looked black. I knees buckled and the police and his dog rushed to my side. "It's alright. We will get you some help just hold on." He said. He took out something from his pocket but I didn't know what. I felt dizzy and black out again.

* * *

The pain in my chest had dulled down to a nagging ache. I heard someone sobbing. My eyes were still close.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hedgehog but there was nothing we could do. She is gone."

"No! She can't be!" I recognized Sonic's voice.

"_Huh? Where am I?" _I thought.

"Mr. Hedgehog please, she had no heartbeat for 2 minutes there is no possible way that she is still alive."

"I refuge to believe that!" Sonic screamed. I slowly blinked opened my eyes. I was in white room in a hospital bed. My body had bandages all over it making it impossible for me to even move. Sonic and the guy he was talking to was in the other room. The door was open and I could see a little bit of Sonic's blue fur.

"Sonic?" My voice cracked. My throat aches from lack of use. I tried again. This time forcing myself to sound louder.

"Sonic?" This time Sonic perked up and raced into my room. His eyes were red from crying but they shinned with relief and his quills were messy as if he hadn't slept well in days. He also had a few bandages on his side, cheek, and arm.

"Amy, you're alright!" Sonic cried. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. When he pulled away a man in a white coat was holding clipboard.

"Amazing." He murmured as he wrote something down. I knew he was the guy Sonic was shouting at.

"What…what happened?" I asked. Sonic looked at me. His eyes glittered with tears.

"You died Amy." He said so softly that I barely heard him.

"W…what?!" I cried. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. Your heart stopped beating for about 2 minutes. We assumed you were dead but it appears…" He looked back over at my heart monitor. "That you cheated death." He said. "I'll leave you two to your…reunion." The doctor said as he walked out. I turned back to Sonic.

"Sonic, what happened...at the battle?" I asked. Sonic took a breath and cupped my face.

"Let's not talk about that now." He said.

"Please Sonic, tell me." I whispered. Sonic sighed.

"When you threw your hammer at Zavok he got anger and set off a bomb. Everything exploded and I blacked out. When I woke up the doctors told me I have been out cold for 2 days. I asked about you and they said that they never found you. We've been looking for you ever since. Then one of the search parties found you. They said you were in a bad condition but you were breathing. We took you back to the hospital and you been here for about a week. Then just a few minutes ago your heart stop beating. I…I thought I lost you but…I guess not." He rubbed his thumb against my cheek with a soft smile. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He whispered.

"Sonic, you should know that you will never lose me." I said. My throat ached but I kept on going. "I love you more than anything in the whole world. I will never leave you." I saw Sonic's eyes flood with tears.

"I won't leave you either Ames. Just…just promise me that you won't do anything that crazy again." He said as he wiped his tears. I smiled and gently touched his cheek.

"You know as well as I do that I can't promise that." I said. Sonic didn't smile back.

"At least try." He said. "Ames, I almost lost you. How will I be able to cope with myself if the girl I love most died?" He asked.

"Wait. You…you love me?" I asked.

"Uhh…I…I…well…I" Sonic stammered. Sonic's cheeks reddened. My heart swelled with joy. My hero said he loved me.

"Sonic, I love you too and don't think I'm saying this because I'm a fan girl. I'm saying this because it's true. I love you for being you." I said. Sonic blushed even more. He then rubbed the back of his head and looked out the window.

"Amy, I…I think I've been hiding my feelings for you for too long." He said. "I need to tell you this or I might never get a chance to tell you." He turned back to me. I held my breath. Was he going to say it?

"Amy, I…I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. Whatever happens I will always be with you no matter what." He said. I placed a hand over my mouth. He said it!

"Sonic." Tears filled my eyes. "I…I…" Sonic pulled me into another hug.

"It's alright Amy. I already know how you feel." He said. I pulled away from him and kiss his cheek. He never saw it coming. When I pulled away he was blushing like mad. He placed a hand on his cheek. I giggled.

"Surprise." I said. Suddenly the pain in my chest started up again.

"Chaos, this hurts!" I cried. Sonic, now worried went to go get the doctor. The doctor gave me some medicine to help it. I tasted like grape syrup. I forced myself to drink it all. Soon I began to feel sleepy. I lay back down. The doctor turned to Sonic.

"You need to leave now. Miss Rose must rest." Sonic nodded.

"Okay." Sonic walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Get well soon Ames." He whispered. I nodded with a slight blush.

"I will Sonic." Sonic turned and walked out of the room. The doctor followed. I sighed happily and closed my eyes. I knew after this day Sonic's and I relationship will never be the same.


End file.
